


Remember Me

by Okikage



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Ichijouji Ken’s Memory is Swiss Cheese, Illnesses, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Amnesia, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: "Ken was clutching himself and breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused and darting all around the room. Daisuke was across and by his side in an instant.“What’s wrong?”“W-where am I?” Ken’s voice sounded so scared.“In our room, in our apartment.”Ken shrunk away instead of calming from the panic attack like he usually did. “Who are you?”"Ken wakes up and is back to when he was eight, traveling the Digital World for the first time with Wormmon and Ryo. Daisuke tries to deal with Ken not knowing him.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, One-sided Akiyama Ryou/Ichijouji Ken
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778089
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Daiken Week Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort / Illness
> 
> It's an amnesia fic with a side of Ken having a baby gay crush on Ryo that was wiped out of his brain and now he's remembering it.

A single ray of light hit Daisuke’s face, getting through their curtains. He grumbled and pulled the warm body next to him closer, snuggling into Ken’s shoulder.

Not yet. He didn’t have to get up yet. He caressed Ken’s ribs, feeling how prominent they were and he had to feed him more. Ken was perfect, but Daisuke worried about just how absurdly skinny he was.

Ken hadn’t woken up yet, which meant that Daisuke could do his favorite activity. He fluttered his eyes open and sat up on one elbow, staring at Ken’s sleeping face.

Ken’s hair was splayed across his pillow, matted from tossing and turning in the night. His lips looked so soft and serene and inviting, and Daisuke kissed them because he was allowed to now, just a peck, not enough to wake Ken.

Daisuke felt the slow rise and fall of Ken’s chest with his hand, heard the beat of his heart echoing within him.

Ken still wasn’t awake. That was unusual, but if he was this tired, Daisuke could start their summer break right and make him breakfast in bed. He slipped out of the covers and tucked them back up around Ken’s bare chest, turning the fan up as he went to the kitchen.

He gave Chibimon and Wormmon a quick pat before starting on some pancakes. Ken loved his pancakes. Ken  _ said _ he loved everything Daisuke made, and maybe that was true, but he devoured pancakes in sharp contrast to how he treated most other foods.

He was fluffing the egg whites when he heard a soft groan from the bedroom.

“I’m making breakfast!”

Daisuke didn’t receive an answer. That was super weird. He turned off the mixer and padded to the door.

“Ken?”

Ken was clutching himself and breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused and darting all around the room. Daisuke was across and by his side in an instant.

“What’s wrong?”

“W-where am I?” Ken’s voice sounded so scared.

“In our room, in our apartment.”

Ken shrunk away instead of calming from the panic attack like he usually did. “Who are you?”

Daisuke stopped breathing.

“It’s me. Daisuke.”

Ken scooted back and fell off the bed, clamoring into the corner of the room by the window.

“Where’s Ryo-san? Gennai-san?”

Daisuke froze, not daring to get closer and possibly spook Ken even more in this state.

“Gennai is in the Digital World. Who...who’s Ryo?”

Ken covered his mouth with both hands, rocking back and forth. He didn’t answer.

Daisuke took the plunge, getting on his hands and knees to crawl towards him.

“Hey, Ken. Look at me, it’ll be okay.”

Ken’s eyes were so ridiculously beautiful, a shade of blue almost touching violet, his pupils pinpricks of fear. “Did it kick me out? Because I don’t belong?”

“Let’s -“

Daisuke placed a hand on Ken’s knee and narrowly avoided getting kicked in the jaw, Ken scrambling away from him.

“Mama says not to let strangers touch me!”

Daisuke wasn’t a  _ stranger _ . His breaths were getting shallower. He had to figure this out.

“Do - do you really not remember me?”

Ken shook his head.

Daisuke shoved falling apart to a later date.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Ken stare at his hands for a very long time, and Daisuke tried not to fidget too badly. “I was...in the Digital World.”

“Alright. What was happening there?”

“Ryo-san and I had gotten separated by this big explosion, and Wormmon was looking for a Chosen Child. He said it was me but that’s not right, I’m not Chosen-”

“You were!” Daisuke shouted, making Ken startle and stare at him. “You are.”

“I can’t be. I’m...there’s nothing special about me. It’s my fault that Taichi-san person -”

“Wait, Taichi-senpai is there?”

Finally, Ken looked something other than confused and scared. He raised one perfect eyebrow. “Why are you calling Taichi-san senpai? You’re way older than him.”

“It’s...complicated. Look, Ken, I know you’re...really confused right now. But I’m not a stranger. I’m Daisuke, and you’re. Very important to me. I’m gonna take care of you through whatever sickness you’re going through right now.” Daisuke stood and offered a hand to Ken, who hesitated, reaching and pulling his own hand back a few times.

“I’m sick?”

“Yeah. Really sick, it seems.”

“...I’m supposed to know you?”

Daisuke really tried to keep the tears in. He could feel some tracking down his cheeks. “You know me better than I know myself.”

Ken took his hand, squeezing and giving him a comforting smile. He looked so much like he did when Daisuke was having a bad day and he was trying to comfort him, there was something missing though. “Okay. I trust you.”

Daisuke gave Ken the comfiest set of pajamas he owned and sent him to the bathroom, standing outside to give him space. He bundled Ken up on the couch in the blanket Ken’s mother had given them as a housewarming gift with Wormmon in his lap and went back to his pancake batter, glad their kitchen was open and gave him line of sight to the living area.

“Good morning, Ken-chan!”

“Do you know what happened, Wormmon?” Ken pet the top of Wormmon’s head as they cuddled into his chest. Daisuke smiled as he watched how cute they were together.

“I don’t think anything happened?”

“Well then how did we get from the Digital World to here, and where’s here, and what about how we have to figure out who did this, and...”

Daisuke let Ken’s rolling questions wash over him. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain?

Wormmon was at least soothing Ken a bit. Daisuke didn’t have anybody else from Ken’s past, and he certainly wasn’t calling in his parents. That would be a disaster, given...his guess at Ken’s current age.

“...Anyways, is Ryo-san back then? Where is he?”

“Ryo-san? Who’s that?” Daisuke could hear Wormmon’s little head tilt from his spot in the kitchen.

Ken laughed in a way Daisuke had never heard before. It was crystal clear and bright, disbelieving. “Ryo-san is who you were looking for...when you found me.”

“Ken-chan...I was always looking for and waiting for you.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

Daisuke focused on getting the griddle ready, his throat constricted. He knew, intellectually, that Ken had not been...happy in the past. But this was too much, listening to Ken being so down on himself.

He only did that during his worst depressive episodes now, at least let Daisuke hold him through them, remind him how good and wonderful he was.

“Do you like pancakes, Ken?” Daisuke called out.

“I  _ love _ pancakes! Osamu-nii-san makes them for me on Sundays.”

Daisuke dropped his spatula. He didn’t know that. Ken didn’t  _ talk _ about Osamu, didn’t casually mention little things they’d done together. Just the big stuff, the gestures of what their relationship was like. He never would have thought it included him  _ making pancakes _ for Ken.

“Well...he  _ made _ them, before...” Ken continued, and Daisuke luckily wasn’t holding anything this time. Were they seriously going to have a conversation about Osamu’s  _ death _ right now? Like this?

“Before?”

“Before he started fifth grade.”

Oh. Osamu hadn’t died yet, to this Ken. A Ken who had just stepped into the Digital World for the first time. Daisuke at least knew when that had occurred, as much as his Ken did.

His Ken didn’t remember his first trip into the Digital World.

“Here you go.” Daisuke set a plate piled high with pancakes in front of Ken, who eyed Daisuke appraisingly before gingerly picking up the plate and picking at the pancakes before he began to dig in with gusto. He ate the same, even with whatever this was. He was still his Ken. His face lit up in joy as he ate Daisuke’s pancakes the same way he always did, sending Daisuke’s heart reeling.

When Ken was finished, he put the plate down, staring at Daisuke across the coffee table.

“Do you - do you know what amnesia is, Ken?”

“That’s the thing where you lose some memories?” Ken’s face lit up in recognition. “Is that why I can’t remember you? I’ve got amnesia?”

“Yeah.” Daisuke took a deep breath. “I’m gonna make some phone calls, one of our friends is a doctor, and a couple others. Will you be okay with Wormmon for a bit?”

Ken nodded. “I spend a lot of time alone at home.”

“You’re not alone, Ken-chan! I’m here.”

Ken’s smile for Wormmon seemed happier than usual. “I’m glad you’re here too.”

Daisuke gulped.

He called Jou first, explaining the situation as best he could.

“That doesn’t sound like a regular case of retrograde amnesia.” Jou’s clinical voice came over the line. “There’s no traumatic event or cause. And I’m concerned about how it coincides with a trip to the Digital World. This sounds more like a problem for Koushiro than physical medicine.”

The call to Koushiro went only slightly better.

“I’d have to interview Ken-kun, get more information about what he remembers.”

Daisuke did not want to subject Ken to that unless it was a last resort. These things sometimes just cleared themselves up, right?

Finally, he called Taichi.

“Hello!” Taichi almost laughed out his greeting.

“Taichi-senpai. I had...kinda a weird question.”

“Shoot.”

“It’s about after you beat Diaboromon for the first time. Do you remember going to the Digital World again, maybe seeing someone who could have been...Ken?”

“...I can’t say I have. I didn’t go into the Digital World again until Agumon called me in Middle School.”

“Oh, cool, thanks anyway.”

“What’s this about, Daisuke?”

“Nothin’.” Daisuke hung up.

He found Ken quietly reading a book from their shelf, curled up on his side of the couch, looking so normal. Ken’s smile lit up Daisuke’s insides, the face he made when he wanted to be kissed thoroughly, pushed into the couch. Daisuke’s stomach flipped.

“What did the doctor say?”

“He...he thinks we just have to wait things out for a bit. See if you get any memories back.” Daisuke lied, taking their rarely-used folding chair again instead of his usual spot snuggled next to Ken on the couch.

“Okay.” Ken closed his book. “Where is Ryo-san now? Did he win the battle?”

“I, uh, don’t know a Ryo.”

“Really? But he’s Osamu-nii-san’s best friend!” Ken’s face flushed. “I like when he comes over.”

“Could you tell me about Ryo?”

“Yeah! He’s so cool! He knows so much about computers, even more than Osamu-nii-san! And he’s always talking about these things called Digimon, I thought they were a game -“ Ken’s bright smile fell. “Until today.”

“You really like him, huh?” Daisuke knew his smile wasn’t convincing, made worse by Ken’s growing blush.

“He’s always really nice to me. Even when...nii-san isn’t.”

Daisuke wondered what happened to this Ryo. A part of him angrily wondered how he’d let Ken get hurt, let the dark seed fly out and hit him. Another part wondered if something happened so he couldn’t stop it.

He was too damn curious. “And...what’s Osamu like?”

“Confusing.” Ken picked at the blanket wrapped around him. “He’s always so  _ mean _ now.”

Ken would never answer this. “...He got meaner recently?”

“It’s my fault, he’s working so hard in school, and I’m in the way.”

“That’s not true!” Daisuke grabbed Ken’s shoulders. “It’s not your fault. You were a  _ child _ .”

Ken looked at him with wide, confused eyes. “I... _ am _ a child?”

Shit. Ken looked terrified, shying away from Daisuke’s touch.

Ken didn’t know him right now. He was just a scared little kid in there and Daisuke was probably making it worse. He let go, sat back down.

“Yeah, yeah, uhhh...” Daisuke trailed off.

He tried not to stare as Ken held Wormmon, grounding himself with the little creature.

“Did you get smaller, Wormmon?”

“You got bigger, silly!”

Oh shit. Wormmon probably didn’t understand what was going on, and Daisuke was letting them deal with the brunt of what was happening. But Ken looked so happy, holding the one thing that was a constant from before.

“Wormmon....are we together for a really long time?”

“Yeah! We’re together forever, I promise.”

“So...why isn’t Ryo-san here?” Ken glanced towards Daisuke and away quickly.

Daisuke grasped at his shorts. “I have no idea, but I have a guess.”

“What is it?”

“You said he was...Osamu’s friend, right?”

Ken frowned. “Well, yeah, but he always tried to include me. He wouldn’t...does Osamu-nii-san hate me?”

“No! No, he - he loved you, things are just fu-messed up. Sometimes.” Daisuke realized he used past tense too late, hoping Ken didn’t pick up on it.

“I’m...I’m supposed to love him. But I don’t think I do.”

If Ken remembered this later it could set him back  _ years _ . Daisuke gulped. “You don’t really mean that.”

“I do! I hate him, I hate him, I wish he were dead!”

“Ken, I - I have a bad relationship with my sister too. But you don’t actually think that.”

Ken glared at him. “You don’t know what I think! You say you know who I am, but then you don’t even know who Ryo-san is, have you even met Osamu?”

Daisuke couldn’t do this. He barely knew what to say to a fully-grown Ken when he was having episodes. He slid the door to the balcony open and stepped out, staring at the clear blue sky, feeling as the air stuck to him. Sweat was already forming along his back.

“Da-Daisuke?” Ken’s small whisper came from the doorway.

He was still carrying Wormmon in his arms. His face had flushed, and he was breathing heavily.

“I don’t feel -“ Ken collapsed, Daisuke barely managing to catch him before he fell to the hard concrete of their balcony.

Daisuke couldn’t  _ do _ this. He held Ken, dragged his thrashing body back inside, collapsed to the floor with Ken on top of him. Ken was  _ burning _ , he didn’t have any idea what temperature but far too high, his breathing was labored.

And then Daisuke saw. Ken’s neck was glowing, just a faint red pulse, and Daisuke covered it instinctually. Whatever that thing was doing to him, Daisuke willed himself to be able to  _ help _ .

Ken seemed to calm down a bit. He was still too hot, but his face wasn’t contorted in pain anymore. Daisuke caressed Ken’s neck, where it just kept. Glowing ominously.

Daisuke let himself scream and cry for a bit as he held Ken through this attack.

What felt like hours later, the fire inside of Ken finally burnt out, and Daisuke managed to get him back on their couch. He wasn’t awake or  _ coherent _ yet, but it had passed.

Daisuke threw together some food he was going to make Ken eat when he woke and was hopefully back to himself and remembered him and everything was  _ fine _ .

Ken had to be  _ fine _ .

“Daisuke.” V-mon hopped onto the counter that separated their living area from the kitchen, dangling his legs precariously over the stove. “What’s wrong with Ken?”

“I...I’m not sure, exactly. But he’s gonna be fine.” Daisuke opted for quick and easy, ladling some broth and noodles into a microwave-safe bowl and nuking it along with some slices of pork, bamboo shoots and their last boiled egg.

He set the ramen on their end table, away from Ken’s sleeping form, and knelt. He watched as Ken breathed, his eyes darting around under the lids, and wondered what he was dreaming. Ken’s hair had fallen into his face, and Daisuke swept it up and back, caressing Ken’s cheek.

Ken looked so beautiful sleeping. Daisuke could have watched this all day if it wasn’t because something horrible was happening to him.

It was going to be okay. Ken would wake up, and everything would be back to normal.

Daisuke waited. And waited. His knees hurt from kneeling next to Ken’s face, watching as intently as possible. He ate the ramen bowl himself, heating up another for Ken and transferring the egg to the new bowl.

Ken was always hungry and groggy and a little fucked up after long naps. He would need it.

Daisuke almost missed when Ken finally woke, playing some game on his phone while leaning against the couch. He felt Ken shift and move, the blanket falling off, and shot around.

Ken woke slowly, then all at once. His eyes widened in recognition and reached for Daisuke, grasping his shoulders.

“Ryo! You’re okay!”

Daisuke’s smile cracked in two. “R-Ryo?”

“I was so scared I’d never see you again...!”

Ken began babbling to Daisuke about some kind of pirate ship, and fighting a Greymon.

“Oh, but you must have fought him too! Tell me, tell me, how did you win?”

Daisuke was pulled down onto the couch by Ken, cuddling into him. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to cuddle Ken like this. He just had no idea what Ken was saying.

“Ryo?”

“You’re - you’re confused, Ken. I’m not whoever Ryo is.”

“Of course you are!” Ken pointed at V-mon, sitting with Wormmon in the corner and looking distinctly uncomfortable having been pointed out. “You’ve got V-mon.”

Daisuke felt a headache forming.

“Do you know what he’s talking about, V-mon?”

V-mon just shook his head as Ken squeezed Daisuke’s bicep tighter.

“I hope you were okay, Ryo. That Greymon said some...really mean stuff to me, you didn’t have to fight him too, did you?”

Daisuke shrugged noncommittally. He was not going to play pretend.

“I’m - I’m scared, Ryo. I keep fighting Millenniummon and it seems like I’m winning and then he is fine. What am I doing wrong?”

Daisuke’s fists clenched. Ken should never have had to do this fight. None of them should have had to fight for the Digital World.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You  _ aren’t _ doing anything wrong.”

Ken’s small chuckle made Daisuke sigh.

“Thank you, Ryo. You and Wormmon are...the first people to say that.”

“It isn’t always like this, Ken. Please remember. Please remember  _ me _ .”

Ken cocked his head to the side, looking cute. “How could I forget you? I really, really like you. I think I like you the most!”

“Ken, please.” Daisuke felt as tears ran down his face, unable to keep it together anymore.

“Can we keep hanging out, after? I’m useful, right? I’m not a waste of space?”

“Fuck, Ken, you could never be a waste of space,” Daisuke spat out through the tears.

Daisuke always thought he knew who had made Ken feel that way. But maybe this Ryo had helped. Ken had liked him, and been used by him to fight in the Digital World.

No, that wasn’t fair. Ryo hadn’t made the digivice fly out of Ken’s computer. Ryo hadn’t called to Ken from a drawer for months.

But Ryo had received Ken’s heart, and then been forgotten. Daisuke swallowed down a lump in his throat.

“I want us to be together forever. Maybe we can be as in sync as when our Digimon Jogress!”

“You  _ Jogressed _ with Ryo?” Daisuke was snapped out of sadness and into rage at a stranger who was stealing everything from him.

“What? No, I know we can’t Jogress for real. We’re humans. But being aligned - “ Ken’s demeanor shifted in the blink of an eye, his eyes glazed over, and he let go of Daisuke, slumping over. “I know how to defeat Millenniummon.”

Ken passed out again, leaving Daisuke to his own swirling thoughts.

Ryo had a V-mon.

Ryo got to Jogress with Ken. Maybe. The others didn’t have the experience he and Ken had, maybe that was still sacred.

Ryo did have Ken, though, Ken’s sweet and simple child’s love. That much was obvious.

Now that Ken remembered him, would he even want Daisuke anymore? Daisuke wasn’t above hoping Ken didn’t remember his adventure after this weird reliving experience. 

Ken’s neck flashed red and Daisuke tried to soothe the pain out of his eyebrows, but he couldn’t go to the past. He was trapped here, watching as Ken fought a battle all over again he couldn’t save him from.

Daisuke shifted them around so he was sitting more comfortably, with Ken’s head in his lap. Every time he touched Ken’s neck, to try and help, do something about the horribly ominous blinking, Ken whimpered and Daisuke backed away. He wouldn’t be the cause of  _ more _ pain.

The ramen he’d set out for Ken when he awoke had gone cold hours ago, and Daisuke’s legs were cramped where Ken lay on them. He couldn’t let him go.

Ken’s neck abruptly stopped flashing, hopefully going dormant once again. He opened his eyes and stared blearily up at Daisuke.

“...Daisuke?”

“Oh thank  _ god _ .” Daisuke curled around Ken’s head, a few tears splashing down and hitting his face.

“I remember, Daisuke.” Ken teared up as well. “I remember everything.”

“You remember us?”

Ken closed the space between them, giving Daisuke an extremely awkward kiss before falling back into his lap.

“Yes.”

“That’s - that’s good. What else do you remember?”

Ken’s eyes darkened. “Ryo. Millenniummon.”

Daisuke braced himself. “You - you gonna go find him now, then?”

“No.” Ken sat up, cuddling Daisuke’s side. It was all correct, no lingering feeling of something being off. He chin rested on Daisuke’s shoulder.

“Really? But he seemed - important.”

“I think I know what it was trying to do.” Ken gestured to the back of his neck. “Kind of a stupid plan, but I think I  _ get _ it.”

“...Your dark seed had a plan?”

“It - it always wants to reactivate, Daisuke. You  _ know _ this. But it doesn’t understand love.” Ken cupped Daisuke’s face. “It doesn’t understand us.”

“So what was it trying to do then?”

“Make me leave you.”

Daisuke tightened his grip on Ken’s side.

“I’d be easy pickings without you, Daisuke. It thought dangling Ryo in front of me would make me run off and try to find him.”

“You won’t?” Daisuke heard the adoration in Ken’s voice, distorted as it had been.

“You know what Ryo did when I was sick after I took the dark seed for him? He  _ left _ . Maybe he had to, maybe there was a reason, but he left and  _ let _ me forget him. You stayed.”

Ken kissed Daisuke’s ear, peppered kisses down his jaw. “I love  _ you _ , Daisuke. Because you stay with me, save me. Thank you for taking care of me. For always taking care of me.”

Daisuke slipped his tongue inside Ken’s mouth, feeling how dehydrated he was, the dryness sticking to him. “Let’s get you some food and water? It’s been a while.”

“That sounds nice.” Ken laid a hand on Daisuke’s chest, not moving to get up. “I’m sure you need some rest too, today - couldn’t have been easy.”

Daisuke shifted to get up, but Ken pushed him down into the cushions, giving him a peck on the lips. He stood slowly, caressing Daisuke’s face, along his shoulders and arms.

“I love you.” Ken glanced to the table and picked up the forgotten ramen. “You made this for me?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s probably bad by now though.”

“I’ll order some delivery for us then. Sit tight.” Ken disappeared into the kitchen, and Daisuke could hear faint snippets of a phone conversation. He should try to get up.

He didn’t.

Ken came back, a half-empty bottle of water in one hand and an unopened one in the other.

“Drink up.” He handed the bottle to Daisuke and then chugged the rest of his. Daisuke twisted the top and took a sip.

“So...” Daisuke trailed off, not sure where to start. Now that Ken was back, the fallout would start. He had no idea what it would be.

“I ordered some Indian.” Ken bracketed Daisuke in with his legs, crawling into his lap. “Have you eaten at all today or just made things for me?”

“I ate some.” Daisuke continued nursing his water, not looking at Ken.

“Daisuke.” Ken grabbed his chin and forced him to look in Ken’s eyes. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You aren’t...pissed off at me?”

“Why on earth would I be?”

“I...I know you don’t like to talk about Osamu.”

Ken smiled. “Maybe I should talk about him more. To be honest...I don't like admitting how much I lost of him. How much I forgot.”

Ken combed through Daisuke’s hair, scratching at his scalp in that gentle way he did that made Daisuke feel a bit loopy. He buried his face in Daisuke’s neck, continuing.

“I can only imagine that you’re curious.”

Daisuke was. He wanted to know everything about Ken, to share everything with him. He didn’t want to lose him.

“What about this Ryo guy? You really don’t want to find out what happened?”

“Well I’d love to know what  _ happened _ to him, but...” Ken sighed and pecked Daisuke on the lips. “Daisuke, if you found out that Hikari-chan was available, would you run off and go after her?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“So why would I go after Ryo?” Ken wrapped an arm around Daisuke, pulling their chests close together. “I have you.”

Daisuke let the soft pulse of Ken’s heartbeat lull him. He was Ken’s, and Ken was his, and they had each other. They were meant to be and had spent the years building up each other, supporting and caring for each other. Daisuke sometimes couldn’t believe it, but Ken cared for, loved him. The most.

When the bell rang, Ken barely managed to extricate himself from Daisuke’s lap long enough to pay for and accept the food, crawling back into it to feed Daisuke. He alternated bites of curry and naan with whispers of all the things he loved about Daisuke.

“You love me so well,” Ken whispered as he mouthed at the shell of Daisuke’s ear.


End file.
